HeraldBard
by Luna Corrona
Summary: Mila was born with the Bardic gift; and it was the only dream she knew. But things changed when a Companion Chose her at the end of her Jouneywoman-ship, to save her from a lifebond gon arwy. Mila is now forced to deal with a new life, but will she have


A/N: Welcome to my first to my first forage into the Mercedes Lackey fandom! This started off as a regular original novel, but the Bards were too much like her's. Heralds™, Companions™, and the Collegia™ (not to mention Teren™, Dirk™, Elspeth™, Vanyel, 'Lendal™ and Staven™ and Talia™) are ML's. Me poor. Me make no money. And now, to Velgarth™.................  
  
"Please, Mila, sit down."

"Yes, Herald Teren." The young woman sat down in front of the Dean, slightly nervously.

"Now, Mila, I must be honest with you. The Chronicles have never shown anything like this before. Has anyone explained to you exactly what happened yet?"

"No, sir. My C-Companion," she stumbled over the unfamiliar word, feeling odd as she said it; as if her Companion was mentally "clicking" into place with her. "He told me...a little of what had happened." Mila closed her eyes until control washed over her. When she opened her eyes again, steely resolve showed in them clearly.  
"When I regained consciousness in the House of Healing, I began to Mindspeak a little more clearly with my Companion. He told a little of where I was and such...and to a certain extent, he explained why he Chose me, but not exactly what had happened to cause...damage, I suppose."  
"I see. You're close to Journeywoman Nema?" Teren asked, feigning curiosity. Her answer to the question would reveal a great deal.  
"My best friend, sir," the girl said warmly.  
"Do you know how long you were unconscious?" Mila's brow furrowed for a moment.  
"Chronour said...something like three and a half weeks." Teren nodded.  
"We feared you would not regain consciousness."  
"Oh. What happened to me Herald-Dean Teren?" Teren frowned.  
"You are aware that you were lifebonded?" Mila flushed crimson with shame and embarrassment; this alarmed Teren, but he remained silent.  
"I chalked it up to-a girlish crush. You know, we Bards tend to be a passionate set." Teren rolled his eyes to the Havens, acknowledging her understatement.  
"Continue," he said. Mila nodded.  
"Anyway, I tried to ignore it. But as I grew older, I-it grew stronger, and I began to suspect the lifebond. It was crazy. Out of my control. You see...saw what happened when I confessed the feelings. It was horrible; and the last thing I remember is being pulled into a killing rage, ready to die and take everyone with me. The only this it's comparable too are...the tales of Herald Tylendal, when his twin Staven was murdered. But...something...someone called me..."  
"Chronour," Teren said, enthralled with the story.  
"Chronour," Mila answered in confirmation. "He called me, and I came out of it. I didn't even know where I was, but right before I lost consciousness, he said "You. I Choose you, to fill your heartbreak with my love, to make you the only Bardic Herald the world has known, because of our great need, because of my need, because of-"Mila broke off. Some things are best left private, and Teren tactfully acknowledged this fact by turning his head obliviously until the girl regained her composure. "He saved me."  
"Yes, he did." Teren responded. "Mila, we have reason to believe that Chronour, your Companion, saved you by...inserting Companion's Choice in place of this-broken lifebond, and calling you back. You must have...well, as I said. We're perplexed, because we've never heard of this. The closest we've come is Herald/Healer Shavri, and that was so long ago..."  
"Who knows," Mila finished, and Teren nodded.  
"Mila, perhaps you'd better start at the beginning. Tell me about being a Bard. You're gifts are still fully active; did you know that?" Mila nodded.  
"Chronour told me. I'll-I'll the best I can."  
"Dearling, that's all anyone will ask of you now." Mila smiled, because Chrounour said the exact same in her mind. Teren seemed to understand.  
"Alright," she began, and she felt Chronour with her, giving her silent strength. "Well, I've wanted to be a Bard forever, but my family never understood. But then I met Nema Coron..............."


End file.
